wssfandomcom-20200222-history
3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~/3XG-01DS Forms
Table of Content = The many forms of the 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~ Ambrosia change to Clarimonde (German: Brilliant Protectress)/Corinna (Greek : "maiden")/Callidora (Greek: "gift of beauty" or "beautiful gift")/Celeste (heavenly)/ Semele change to Valerie (Latin: Strong; valiant/Brave)/ “Iezabel” means “chaste” change to Imperia(Latin: "Commanding")/Iryna(Ukrainian: similar to Irene "Peace")/Isadora (Greek: (Gift of Isis; derived from the name of the Egyptian fertility goddess and the Greek doron, meaning gift")/Isolda (Celtic: "The fair";German: "Rule of ice";Welsh: "Fair");Isolde (Celtic: "Fair one; Legendary Isolde of the White Hands; "German: Ice ruler, rules the ice, from the high German Isold")/Ilse (German: "Noble";Teutonic: "Noble maid")/Inola (Native American(Cherokee): "Black fox")/Inessa (Russian: "Chaste. Variant of Agnes")/Irmina;Irmine (German: "War goddess")/ “Kharis” means “charm/grace” change to Keres (Greek: "Evil spirits,Vengeful spirits of death and doom")/Karayan (Armenian: "Dark")/Kieran (Gaelic: "Black")/Kern (Gaelic: "Little Dark")/Kadira (Arabic: "Powerful")/Kalantha (Greek: "A beautiful blossom;Beautiful flower")/Khalida;Khalidah (Arabic: "Eternal; immortal")/ R form Requiem(Jamaican: "Rest")/Reanna ("A nymph, Great queen, goddess")/Roselani (Hawaiian: "heavenly rose")/Rosamond (Latin: (A pure rose, or the rose of the world")/Rosetta (Italian: "The flower Rose (Rosa)")/Ragnhild (Norse: "one who is wise in battle")/Raissa (Old French: "thinker"; Greek: "rose")/ P form Pandora (Greek: "All-gift, talented")/Pangari (Australian Aboriginal: "A shadow, or of the soul")/Papillon (French: "butterfly")/Parvani (Hindu: "full moon")/ Parveen (Hindu: star")/ Perdita (Latin: "The lost one" Shakespeare's "The Winter's Tale")/Phedra (Greek: "shining one")/ L form Leila(Hebrew: "Dusk"/ "Night")/Lithia (Latin: "Stone")/Lucretia (Latin: "Profit,wealth,reward,riches")/Leann (English: “Graceful Willow”)/Leilani (Hawaiian: "A heavenly flower")/Leora (Greek: "Light")/ (Lian (Chinese: "A graceful willow")/ Lien (Chinese: "A lotus")/Liv (Old Norse: "Defence, protection")/ Z form Zima (Polish: "Winter,cold")/Zillah (Hebrew: "Shade, shadow")/Zaphara (Hebrew: variant of Zafara "one who sings")/ V form Valdis (Old Norse: "goddess of the slain in battle ,the dead goddess")/Vaida (Teutonic: "A ruler, a battle heroine"; Hebrew: "rose")/Vilhelmina (Swedish/Lithuanian: "The resolute protector" A feminine form of William)/ M form Malvolia (Italian: "ill will")/Marelda;Marhilda (German: "A famous battle maiden")/Mathilda (Old German: "battle maiden, strength, Mighty in battle");Matilda Teutonic/German: "The mighty battle maiden")/Melanctha (Greek: "black flower");Melantha (Greek: "The dark flower")/Melvina (Scottish: "Gentle Lady, Armoured chief")/Mildred (Old English: "Strong yet gentle")/Mohana (Sanskrit: "Bewitching, The enchantress")/ B form Bakarne (Irish: "solitude")/Bathilde (Teutonic:"The commanding maiden of war")/Bedelia (Old English: "Strength")/Berthilda (Old English: "A shining warrior maid")/Birgitte (Scandinavian: "Strong, spirited" An ancient Celtic goddess. Forms of Bridget)/ Brunhilde (Teutonic: "An armed warrior maiden" The name given to a warrior queen in Germanic legend)/Burilda (Aboriginal: "A black swan")/ possible A replacing forms Achlys(Greek: "Mist, darkness")/Akantha (Greek: “thorn”old)/ possible D replacing forms Diantha(Greek: "A divine flower")/Diamanta (French from Latin: "Adamant, like a diamond")/Dierdre (Celtic: "young girl, one who rages, broken-hearted")/Dyana (The divine one. The goddess of hunting and the moon in Roman mythology);Dyanne (The divine one)/ Brynhildr 死神 華冑 (Death's Nobility) Shinigami Kachu 死亡 斬 (Shinbozan) Death Cut [] Introduction __TOC__ Variants ;*3XG-02DD Gundam Deathscythe Dierdre :(Celtic: "young girl, one who rages, broken-hearted") broken-hearted, sorrowful, fear ;*3XG-02DA Gundam Deathscythe Achlys :(Greek: "Mist, darkness") ;*3XG-03DA Gundam Deathscythe Amaterasu :https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amaterasu ;*3XG-0 D Gundam Deathscythe :h |-| Default Form = 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form)|Form (Begin) |-| Form Set #1 = 3XG-01DT Gundam Deathscythe Thana|Form Thana 3XG-01DD Gundam Deathscythe Despoina|Form Despoina 3XG-01DB Gundam Deathscythe Bakarne|Form Bakarne 3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Imperia|Form Imperia 3XG-01DL Gundam Deathscythe Lithia|Form Lithia 3XG-01DA Gundam Deathscythe Akatsuki|Form Akatsuki |-| Form Set #2 = 3XG-02DV Gundam Deathscythe Valerie|Form Valerie 3XG-02DL Gundam Deathscythe Lilith|Form Lilith 3XG-02DP Gundam Deathscythe Peregrine|Form Peregrine 3XG-02DB Gundam Deathscythe Brunhilde|Form Brunhilde 3XG-01DIV Gundam Deathscythe Imperia Valhalla|Imperia Valhalla |-| Form Set #3 = 3XG-03DA Gundam Deathscythe Amaterasu|Form Amaterasu |-| Extras = Cut Weapons ;*"Colt Diamondback and Python" Revolvers :Two regular-size, 9-shot revolvers either stored in the coffin or at the holsters at the hip armor. Each barrel are rifled to increase the accuracy and range of the bullets, and it fires Magnum-type cartridge that deals significant damage to heavy armored units. Bakarne *(Stored in the back faulds or culet hidden holster. Thana ) *(, and the weapons were a large solid bladed scythe, a large 15-shot revolver or a MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) gun, and others stored in the large coffin Bakarne) ;*"Ruger Blackhawk" 15-shot Revolver :A massive revolver similar to the revolve bazooka used by the GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, but intended to look like a large real-life revolver. A multipurpose physical-round firearm with a sixteen-chambered cylinder, variable in function based on the type of munitions loaded. An on-board sensor is situated on the top like a scope and a rotatable grip is attached to the top surface. The default rounds are the scatter-type. Stored in the coffin or at the rear skirt. Bakarne ;*"Gold Rush" Pick Scythe :A massive double-ended, solid-blade version of the original beam scythe, either strapped to the back in place of the coffin, store in the coffin, or even strap along with the coffin. One bladed end is shorter and smaller than the other. Extreme large and heavy, it is used against heavily armored or shielded mobile suits, or a group of enemies close together. :;*Rifles ::Repeating and regular rifles with different firearm actions are used as one of the many ranged weapons of the attire. Some of these models are designed based on real-life rifles. Some known ones looks like the Winchester rifle series, Colt Lightning Carbine, Spencer Carbine, Sharp Carbine, Colt revolving rifle, Springfield Model 1861, M1819 Hall rifle, Whitworth rifle, and Winchester Hotchkiss Rifle. Each are used different as some can be used for mid-range assault and others for sniping. All stored in the coffin, and some can be carried by the mobile suit. Bakarne :;*Shotguns ::Coach guns and Sawed-off shotguns with different firearm actions are used as one of the many ranged weapons of the attire. Some of these models are designed based on real-life shotguns. Some known ones looks like the Winchester Model 1887/1901 and Winchester Model 1897. Bakarne ;*Yin and Yang Handguns :A pair of handguns that were made sometime around when the other optional equipment were built. This pair is as powerful as the beam rifle of the gunscythe, and can fire high rapid sequences of shots. It’s unknown where the handguns would be within the optional group, but can be assumed to be similar to the Nicholas D. Wolfwood’s handguns in the arms of a large cross-gun called Punisher in the Trigun series, which is possibly stored in the sides of the coffin. It’s only mentioned once by (name) and never been use in combat. Thus it is unknown what the true capabilities of the handguns has, and what potential it can show if wield by the Dancer of the Dark Moon. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons